the_ninth_agefandomcom-20200214-history
The Immortal Realm
The Immortal Realm, also known as the Unseen LandMarco Iandoli; “Educational” speeches at the village of Börnichen (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p38) , is the natural habitat of Supernals Verdorben Kantu (784 A.S.) Immortal Beings and Where to Find Them (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p134) . It is separated from the Mortal Realm by the Veil. fr:Royaume immortel Creation The Immortal Realm was supposedly created by Father Chaos, as explained in the story of the Timeless Titans. Simultaneously the Mortal Realm was created by Mother Cosmos. Before either of the two were created, there was only Void. The Veil Main article: The Veil The Veil has been described as a sort of membrane that separates the immortal realm from the mortal Marco Iandoli; “Educational” speeches at the village of Börnichen (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p38) Collected teachings of Simoni Kasradze, Tutor to Princess Josefa ([[T9A:FB Paths of Magic|T9A:FB Paths of Magic]], v1.3.1, p3). The veil supposedly allows magic to seep through from the immortal realm to the mortal Part of a letter from Wizard Ada Müller, to her daughter, 899 A.S. (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p121) . It has also been said that when a person dies, their soul passes through the veil to rest in the domain of their god Emerentius (907 A.S.) A Study of the Gods: Prologue (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p132) . Description The Immortal Realm is a place of tumult and entropy The Timeless Titans; inscription found in one of the oldest temples of Avras (Warriors of the Dark Gods armybook, p20-21). It has been described as if containing all that mortals can imagine and much more. It has also been described as something that cannot be understood Part of a letter from Wizard Ada Müller, to her daughter, 899 A.S. (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p121) . Supposedly, all people see their own form of passage into the Immortal Realm. For some it may appear as a large, dark river made of groaning souls. Nazario Calegari (953 A.S.) Circling the Abyss: part I - Nazario Calegari comes to the gates of Hell (T9A: Circling the Abyss, p4) It is said that very few mortals have witnessed the Immortal Realm, and the records of those visits are inconsistent and have very little in common. The descriptions have included: * An impossibly proportioned castle * Fields of clouds * Endless shifting forest * A great feast hall * A place of nothing but colour and sounds * A vortex where up and down is replaced by inward and outward The gods are said to hold their own regions in the Immortal Realm.Emerentius (907 A.S.) A Study of the Gods: Prologue (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p132) Some have described these realms as spheres, floating in a swirling void. Examples include a sphere with a sacred glade, home of some elven deity. Another containing a stone holdfast of a dwarven god. Hell Main article: Hell Hell is said to be a place in the Immortal Realm. It is where those who have sworn their soul with the Pact to one of the seven Dark Gods comes after they die. . Supposedly, hell borders a domain where those who merely worship the Dark Gods (as opposed to being sworn to them), those called Barbarians. Entry to hell can be arranged from here, for some in a ferry boat across a dark river. Hell itself is said to consist of seven circles, one for each Dark Gods, constantly passing over, under, between and through one another. Floating above a grasping void of deep power, each circle tries to push downwards, only to be replaced by another. Sources Category:Geography